


Sad song

by Skystorm777



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Makeup, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skystorm777/pseuds/Skystorm777
Summary: Erasermic gets in a fight and Mic sings a song for Aizawa on his radio show to show how much he loves him(Sorry if there is misspelling. I hope you enjoy this either way)





	Sad song

Hizashi was late from work one day. It was getting later and later and still not even a call from the blond. Shota was getting worried pacing in the living room when the door finally opened to see Hizashi trying to sneak in as if Shota was not awake worried sick about his boyfriend.

“Hizashi! Where were you?! It is for in the fucking morning and I know you were not at the radio station because I called and they said you left hours ago, I tried calling you and you did not answer!” Shota was in tears as the other man looked shocked that his partner was not only awake but he was crying.

“Shota I can explain, I was…”Hizashi wanted to tell him but he was scared. It was their anniversary tomorrow and he was out shopping for a ring. His plan was to ask the cat loving man to be his husband, but now everything was falling apart. Hizashi’s life was falling apart before his very eyes.

“What? Hizashi tell me please! I was so worried, I thought you could have gotten hurt!” Shota shouted. He was so paranoid since the USJ attack. He trusted Hizashi, he really did, but he did not want him hurt.

“I was out shopping for something and my phone died.” He told the dark haired man. It was not a lie, just not the full truth either.

“I...I can’t do this anymore. I can’t do the worrying, the staying up late waiting for you to come home at God knows what time.I am sorry Hizashi.” Shota said pushing past him to go out the door. And before he knew it, Hizashi was left all alone.

Days went on and Hizashi was still heart broken.. He did not know what to do. He lost the one person he loved just because he did not charge his phone the night before. Hiashi sat up knowing he had to do something. He got out of bed for the first time since Shota left and went to the radio station. He was going to win Shota back if it was the last thing he did.

Once he got to the radio station he set up his station to start his show. He looked at the picture of him and Shota. He took a deep breath before he started. He had never been nervous for a show since his first one when he was in high school.

“Hello listeners. I know its been a while since I have done a show so this is a very special show. I recently realized I hurt the most important person in my life so this song for him I hope you're listening my love” Hizashi played mostly love songs and when it was time for the last one Hizashi new he was going to cry.

'You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky' 

It was true in Hizashi’s eyes. He remembered going to america one year with Shota and they saw fireworks. It was the first time that Shota went to america and Hizashi wanted to be perfect.

'With you, I'm alive' 

'Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide'

Hizashi felt broken without Shota. He felt incomplete without the love of his life.

'So stop time right here in the moonlight'

'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes'

He closed his eyes as the sun was setting and was praying that Shota was listening to this even if it was the last show he would listen to. He just needed Shota to know how much he loved him.

'Without you, I feel broke Like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song'

'I'm just a sad song'

The loud blond found himself lip singing to the song. He remembered singing this song to Shota when he confessed his feelings back in high school. It was a week before prom when he asked and Shota said no. It was the first time he felt heartbreak.

'With you, I fall'

It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall' 

Hizashi stayed home when Shota rejected him from prom. He felt as if he could never open himself up anymore to anyone. He stayed on his bed looking at a picture of them two at a cat cafe. They looked so happy. Soon he head a knock on the door. It was Shota.

'With you, I'm a beautiful mess'

'It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge'

He was in a black suit and his hair was pulled back. He was blushing and walked in standing next to the shocked boy next to him. He explained to Hizashi that he thought that his confession was some sick joke and he did not want to get his heart broken by the person who he liked.

So stop time right here in the moonlight

'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes

Hizashi smiled and held out his hand as the same song played from when he confessed. Shota new what the blond wanted taking is hand as they danced in the moon light. When Hiashi opened his eyes again he realized he was in tears.

"Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song'

He missed Shota more than anything in the world. He missed the sleepy kisses in the morning, he missed the long talks, he missed calling his boyfriend cte amarican pet names such as, baby, love, babe. He missed his Shota.

'You're the perfect melody'

'The only harmony I wanna hear'

'You're my favourite part of me'

'With you standing next to me'

'I've got nothing to fear'

All he wanted was Shota to stay by his side forever. Hee wanted to start a family, he wanted to grow old with him And now that might never happen.

'Without you, I feel broke'

'Like I'm half of a whole'

'Without you, I've got no hand to hold'

'Without you, I feel torn'

'Like a sail in a storm'

'Without you, I'm just a sad song'

Hizashi took a shaky breath as the song came to a close. He just ante Shota back.

'Without you, I feel broke Like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm'

'Without you, I'm just a sad song, I'm just a sad song'

As the song ended Hizashi took a drink of water to calm himself down and started to talk again “That song was called ‘Sad Song by We The Kings’ it was for the person I love most in the world and if you are listening...I am so sorry. That's the end of our show. Thank you for listening. See you next time.”

By the time Hizashi got home he sat on his bed. He had not been getting much sleep but he felt so tired. He looked at the ring he was going to vive Shota and teared up. When he heard a door creak he shot up and looked at the bedroom door. A dark haired man with red puffy eyes stood before him.

“S-SHOTA!” Hizashi ran to him hugging him in tears. Shota wraps his arms around the crying blond and held him in his arms.

“You played our song.” Shota whispered after what seemed like forever. Hizashi pulled back from the hug looking into Shota’s eyes smiling softly

“Of course I did. It was my way of saying sorry. You see I was out shopping for a ring. I went night after night trying to find the perfect one for you so I can ask you to marry me. I am so sorry. Please don't leave me again.” Hizashi held on to Shota as if he would leave right then. Shota tilted his lovers head up and kissed him softly. It will take time to fully heal from the hurt but soon enough they would be ready to say. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here. This is from my Wattpad so I thought I would put it here also. I hope you enjoy it


End file.
